bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheBen10Mazter
Welcome Actually, no. You made a random blog AND asked to be an admin whenever you didn't qualify much less have 4 edits. You must wait out your block. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 23:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) The adsfd thing or whatever. You'll have to wait out the block. My decision is final. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 23:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I dont know that, and you can't rpove that you didn't do that. As I said, my decision is final. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 23:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ill change the block to a week. See you then. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 23:59, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Who r u? *facepalm* the guy you have been pleading to to unblock you. Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 01:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) k Ben10... Sometimes, it's best to leave problems from other Wikis AT that Wiki. Please don't bring it up to Ji (or anyone for that matter) on here again. It'll only make problems worse for not only DM84, but Ji and yourself as well. I'm still in control, [[User Talk:DarkusMaster|and I have NO IDEA]] how to fix this place! 14:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :I know. I'm just saying, for everyone's sake: Don't bring it up on here again. I'm still in control, [[User Talk:DarkusMaster|and I have NO IDEA]] how to fix this place! 14:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand that, but things won't turn out well for me if I ban him, even for a really good reason. And, the "I'm still in control" thing is part of my signature. Click it, and you'll go to my User Page. The "and I have NO IDEA" leads to my Talk Page, and the "how to fix this place" leads to my blog posts. All in all, it's a quote from the video game "Portal 2". I won't tell you where, because... SPOILERS. I'm still in control, [[User Talk:DarkusMaster|and I have NO IDEA]] how to fix this place! 14:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't care who started this, but leave Ji alone. He is on probation, so leave him be. If you get on him for anything else, I will give you a warning as well. When the rich [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'wage war it's ']]the poor who die. 21:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) -_-" What you don't understand is, despite B.S. between me and you, I helped create the f*cking wiki, so for you to just waltz in and take my b-crat rights simply beause you don't like my attitude and my language, is bull$h!t. And BTW, I'm not harrassing you, you sensitive marshmellow -_-". I'm just telling you that your reason for snitching to central for B.S. is wrong. I'm leaving for a bit, to help OTHER wiki's. Later — Ji Robinson (talk) 23:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) whatever Well, dopp says that sense everyone agrees with my loss of crat powers I should get over it (para phrased) so... Later MF! I've decided to go elsewhere. I did my part and I grabbed I nice couple of edits from that wiki. Buh Bye! — Ji Robinson (talk) 20:57, July 18, 2011 (UTC)